Diana
History (Submitted by Sweetness) Diana of Themyscira: ~2800 BCE - 1184 BCE Diana of Themyscira is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, ruler of the mythical Themysciran Amazon tribe which live on Paradise Island in the mystically obfuscated archipelago nation of Themyscira. Legends say she was shaped by her mother's hands and given life by Zeus' blessing; but Diana says the truth is simpler: the god Zeus impregnated Hippolyta and Diana was born of this affair. When Diana was born, the Amazons had already settled Themyscira, exiling themselves to these islands. For long a time, Diana learned of the mortal world through stories and trained among the ranks of legendary Amazon teachers. Diana was first given permission to enter Patriarch's World to undergo coming of age traditions, but also to perform a duty given to her by her mother. The Trojan War had ended. It was in the Summer of 1184 BCE. Diana was around 1600 years old and just now leaving her island home. Diana found pleasure in living among the imperfect mortals and longed to return. Diana of Themyscira: 1184 BCE - 413 CE Upon her return Themyscira, Diana trained the hardest of any other Amazons, and thus was chosen to command teams sent into the Patriarch's World many times. But during the reign of the Roman Empire, Diana Chose to overstay her leave and her mother became wroth, sending Nubia and Andraste to return her to Themyscira. Diana of Themyscira: 413 CE - 1462 Diana was forbidden to return to Patriarch's World and she actually listened to her mother... for a thousand years. Returning to Patriarch's World, Diana found herself caught up in the Hundred Years’ War of Europe. Near the end of the long war, in a long lull between skirmishes, Diana fell in love with another fighter, Stephan Lowell. Stephan was the only man that Diana had met that could hold his own against her in combat and their sparring sessions got quite intense. Stephan and Diana had a brief affair that turned to marriage. Diana bore Stephan a daughter in 1452, who they names Aresia, after the God of War who Diana credited for having brought her and Stephan together. But Aresia was born with a streak of blood red hair and unnatural eyes. Fearing Aresia would be proclaimed a witch, the pair chose to raise their daughter in a secluded farm in France. Ten years later Diana was discovered by her mother’s agents. Not wanting her mother to know of her family, Diana peacefully returned to Paradise Island. Diana escaped a few days later and flee back to her family home. Diana was shocked to find the home burned to the ground. Believing she had lost her family, Diana returned to Themyscira of her own volition. Hippolyta forbade Diana from further ventures to Man's Realm, and for once, Diana listened... She no longer had reasons to go.Network Files: Diana Trevor 1 Wonder Woman: 1462 - 2003 Diana would have her chance to return to the World of the Patriarch's, but did so sparingly except when on official business and usually accompanied by her aunt Antiope or one of her sisters. Neither did Diana venture out to undergo any "Mate & Mingle" missions. Diana was shaken for centuries by the loss of her husband and daughter. When she did venture out of Themyscira willingly, it was to shores more foreign than any mortal kingdom. When granted leave as a princess, Diana would spend her sovereign sabbaticals in the Underworld, Valhalla, Hell, Heaven, and a hundred other realms looking for the departed souls of her husband and daughter, and every time would return all the more deadly, but also more despondent. In the 1980's, after an intrinsic explosion shook Earth's cities, Diana was sent to the ethereal realms she had become so familiar with to sort out the effects such destruction had on the Void. When Diana returned, she reported to her mother that the Underworld and other such realms were stable, but the damage done to Earth's Odic Field and to Gaia herself would come with repercussions, notably a surge of magical energy which would result in more Homo Magi and more monsters, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. Ultimately, the Amazons chose to wait and observe. They fielded small expeditions and incursions into Man's World when needed but maintained their isolation policy by and large. Likely this is what provoked Circe, now stronger than ever in the aftermath of the Intrinsic Incident, to provoke the Amazons. Circe used magic to manipulate Themyscira's concealment, threatening to disable the enchantment permanently. Knowing that Circe would be a truly difficult foe to defeat with her magical might alone, Queen Hippolyta did not want to give the sorceress the added power of political power to wield against the Amazons and chose to willingly expose the Themyscirans to the world, but on their terms. As this would be a mission which would require grit and grace, Diana was chosen. Diana's re-entry did not go over well, due to Circe's magic. When Diana crossed through the concealment barrier, the entire field collapsed for a short while and when it came back on, a military jet overhead was caught in the field. With its systems magically overloaded, USAF Pilot Lt. Steve Trevor crashed in the Bermuda Triangle. Diana dove into the water and rescued him, bringing him to the shore of Florida. This was Diana's introduction to the World of Man, dragging a half-drowned Steve Trevor onto a beach. The US Government chose to capitalize on Diana's abilities and in turn, Diana had the US Military appoint Steve Trevor to her as a guide, liaison, pilot, and companion. In her search for Circe, Diana became embroiled not only in wars and government spycraft which Captain Trevor was able to help her with. However, her high ideals and wondrous abilities also swept her into the burgeoning field of costumed crusaders, and that required Diana to make a different sort of friends. Diana needed some "Super-Friends". Diana Prince: 2003 - 2009 Missing Data Wonder Woman: 2009 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Resource Reply Submitted by Zipper) I hate that damn glowing rope. * (Submitted by Radar) Vic Sage told me that he discovered Diana and Steve Trevor engage in some bondage role-play. Apparently the princess has a kink about being tied up and acting submissive. * (Submitted by Proxy) Diana has not eaten pork, bacon, or ham for several years. This leads many to assume she is a vegetarian. That's not true. Actually, she has a soft spot for pigs. I find that adorable. No lie. Threat Assessment Resources * Divine Empowerment (Birthright): As the daughter of Zeus, Diana has abilities which exceed even those of the typical Amazon and she has been endowed with even more through the patronage of several Olympian gods. ** Mythical Strength: Granted by Demeter. Because of her link to the planet granted to her, Diana claims to be "Stronger than Hercules". Wonder Woman has shown she is strong enough to hold her own against or even beat those like Superman in contests of pure strength and able to physically outmatch other beings such as Power Girl. ARGUS ranks Wonder Woman in the Class 7 Enhanced Strength category. ** Mythical Resilience: Also granted by Demeter, Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. However, her resistance to injury is not quite as great as some metahumans. Due to her vast threshold for pain and her Amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Doomsday and Black Adam. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. ** Mythical Speed and Flight: Granted by Hermes, Wonder Woman is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents at a max speed of around 2,000 MPH. She can also run at inhuman speeds (200 MPH). ** Mythical Reflexes: Granted by Hermes, Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. ** Mythical Agility: Granted by Hermes, Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** Mythical Insight: Granted by Athena. This ability apparently grants Diana increased perception. For example, Diana can often detect others' emotions and can often distinguish mental illusions from reality. ** Mythical Wisdom: Granted by Athena. Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She also has an instinctive ability to understand, read, write, and speak many Earthly languages, a few being her native Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Lois Lane), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations. It is much more difficult, for her to mimic a man's voice than another woman's voice. Diana is also an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses an unyielding sense of courage as well. Also, Diana possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal to Olympus. ** Animal Empathy: Granted by Artemis. Diana has the ability to communicate with all forms of non-sentient animals and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. ** Mythical Senses: Granted by Artemis, all of Diana's mundane senses perform at peak levels. * Amazonian Physiology: There are some differences between regular people and Amazons thanks to Greek Gods. ** Enhanced Stamina: An Innate Amazonian ability, Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as Mongul for prolonged periods of time. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. However, Diana still requires sleep or else she will begin to suffer the mental effects of sleep deprivation. ** Healing Factor (Terraphillic Regeneration): Granted to all Amazons by Demeter. Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. If she is injured to a critical level, she may engage in an Amazonian ritual wherein she can become "one with the Earth" (covering herself in dirt, sand, or rocks) and recover her vitality within an hour. * Amazonian Warrior Princess: Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. Batman once remarked that Wonder Woman is the best melee fighter in the world. * Indomitable Will: Wonder Woman has shown her will and courage sufficient to use a Green Lantern ring, having used Guy Gardner's ring against Doomsday when the abomination had knocked the Lantern unconscious. * Aviation: A novice pilot, Wonder Woman is becoming more and more adept in the operation of her Invisible Javelin. * Throwing: Diana is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang. She has also shown herself to be quite proficient at hitting targets, even ones moving at considerable speed, with either her sword or shield. * Indomitable Willpower * Unyielding Love * Amazonian Arsenal ** Bracelets of Submission: Modeled after the shackles the Amazons were once enslaved with. The gauntlets were forged from a mythical metal alloy known as Amazonium and were crafted for her use by Hephaestus. Diana's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close-range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. When crossed, the gauntlets generate a remnant of the Aegis itself, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Diana to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. They are also capable of channeling Zeus' holy lightning when struck together. ** Lasso of Truth: The Lasso of Truth is her signature weapon. Most captured in it are forced to answer any questions she asks and are unable to lie. It cannot be broken, snapped or cut. It can also be used to erase memories, exorcise demons, and relieve the effects of mind control. Note: Those with a greater will than Wonder Woman can resist the effects but such will needs to be extraordinary. * Customized ARGUS Javelin (Invisible Jet): A gift from the United States government for her many years of service, this is a state-of-the-art H.T.O.L.-capable Javelin outfitted with a remarkable cloaking device. * Magical Sword: A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. * Tiara: Diana's golden tiara serves as proof of her royal identity and doubles as a throwing weapon, as it is razor-edged and can cut through most substances. The tiara has also been given an enchanting feature by Zatanna that enables her to only be recognized as Wonder Woman when wearing the tiara, thereby giving her civilian identity as Diana Prince an added layer of protection. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Diana is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, she is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and bullets. * Vulnerability to Adamant: As the daughter of Zeus, Wonder Woman shares his weakness to weapons made of Adamant.Deluxe Oracle File: Diana of Themyscira Trivia and Notes Trivia * The mission after the Trojan War was supposed to bring princess Andromache, but Diana brought Donna Troy. * During this time she was incarcerated in Doom's Doorway Island. * In Earth-27, ARGUS rates Wonder Woman at Enhanced Strength 7. The scale goes from 0 (normal humans without enhanced strength) to 10 (the absolute highest strength they've ever been able to rate, Doomsday). Most Amazons are at a 2-3. Wonder Woman was given extra strength by her parentage (Zeus and Hippolyta) and a blessing from Demeter when she became Wonder Woman. Superman is listed at an 8. It is worth noting that Superman of Earth-27 is much weaker than most other versions of the character. She can fly at Mach 7 in short bursts, and sustained flight at 300 MPH, thanks to a blessing from Hermes. But for any long flight, she uses her "Invisible Jet". * Steve Trevor gave Diana her invisible jet in Oracle Files: Etta Candy. Hal Jordan taught her how to fly. * Diana has briefly dated Batman. She was also Ystina's lover when she was Exoristos. * Wonder Woman originally translated her heroic name from Themysciran as 'Suprema' but the US Government decided that 'Wonder Woman' sounded better and went with the quasi-WW markings of her breastplate, and thus she was branded as Wonder Woman. The name has since grown on her. * Diana has not eaten pork, bacon, or ham for several years. This leads many to assume she is a vegetarian. * Based on something Oracle overheard Steve Trevor say, Diana might have a secret bondage fetish. She really don't want to know more. * Diana hates being called "Princess", but that doesn't seem to stop her from using her royal lineage to her own advantage. Hypocrite. * Diana is not the only "Wonder Woman". Her sisters Nubia and Andraste have also each worn the mantle before to fill in for Diana when she was called away from the Justice League on important matters for her mother. * Diana's guilty pleasures are food from Taco Whiz and ice cream. She loves Taco Whiz so much, she has made an arrangement with the owner of a Taco Whiz in Gateway City to get free food whenever she shows up in costume to take pictures with the kids. She makes sure to do so at least once a month now. * Her identity as a Amazon Princess is public, but her identity as a DEO Agent is secret. * Her archenemy is Circe. * She was part of the Victorious Hebdomad when they were called the Demon Knights. * As Themysciran royalty she acts in Hera's stead and officiate weddings. She can do it in Themyscira or any other country that honors this custom. Notes * Diana's address is a nod to her first comic book appearance: All-Star Comics #8, in 1941, by Harry G. Peter. * "Suprema" was supposed to be Diana's original heroic name but the editor decided to change it to Wonder Woman. * Diana being a vegetarian might be a nod to Justice League Unlimited TV series episode "This Little Piggy". * Secret bondage fetish might be a nod to Wonder Woman's early adventures in the 40's when she was often captured and put in shackles and ropes. * Being made from clay is Diana's origin story in the comics. Being daughter of Zeus is the New 52 version. * She's a composite character with Exoristos, one of members of the Demon Knights. Links and References * Appearances of Diana * Character Gallery: Diana Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Amazons Category:ARGUS Category:DEO Category:Class VII Enhanced Strength Category:Project Victory Members Category:Hybrid Category:Demon Knights Members Category:Composite Character Category:Olympians Category:Seven Wonders Members Category:Immortality Category:Multilingualism Category:Indomitable Will Category:Martial Arts Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Flight Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Sweetness Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Gatewegian Category:Themysciran Category:Government Agents Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Aviation Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Empathy Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Trevor Family Category:Hippolyta Family Category:Darkseid Family Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Vulnerability to Adamant Category:Demigods Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality